1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video tape recorder, with a camera integrated therein and a video camera. In particular, the invention relates to a video tape recorder with a camera integrated therein and a video camera each capable of recording a predetermined title and a voice associated therewith on a recording medium when an object is shot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a VTR with an integrated camera, it has been a common practice that when an object is shot, a title associated with a scene thereof or a date is superimposed onto a screen so that the title or the date can be recorded.
For operations to record the title and the date, there has been proposed a VTR with a camera integrated therein having a so-called superimpose function in which a title created, for example, by a printing operation is shot by means of a video camera so as to stored beforehand and the image thus shot in a memory disposed in the camera. After an operation to shoot an object is started, the title stored in the memory is read out so as to be inserted or superimposed onto a screen thus produced. However, in using such an apparatus each time the operator conducts a shooting operation, it is necessary to create a title, which hence imposes the problem of preparing a title production on the operator.
In addition, in the case where the operator selects a desired title from a plurality of titles thus produced and stored in the memory, it has been conventionally required to operate three kinds of buttons including a forward (+) button, a reverse (-) button, and a decision button, for example; consequently, the title selection has been an extremely difficult operation.
Furthermore, conventionally, in the case when shooting of an object, a predetermined voice is desired to be recorded together with an image of the object on a recording medium, it is required that a tape recorder is used to effect a playback operation to reproduce a predetermined voice recorded beforehand on a tape so as to collect the reproduced voice by means of a microphone disposed in the video tape recorder, thereby recording the voice together with the image thus shot. In consequence, in addition to the video tape recorder, a tape recorder is required to be prepared to generate the voice. This is inconsistent. Moreover, there has been a problem that during an operation to collect the voice or tone produced through a playback operation of the tape recorder, an environmental noise is also recorded on the recording medium.